


Darkness and Light

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Darkness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Darkness and Light

Clint knows he has,   
A bit of a darkness,   
In him.  
With his past,   
That is possible.   
But he tries not to let it consume him.  
He has had a few dark thoughts   
Especially about Loki.  
But he won't let that destroy him.  
He knows that,   
The world isn't black and white.   
There are many grey areas.  
Many scenarios.   
And every possibility must be,   
Taken into account.   
There is light,  
To the darkness.


End file.
